random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Action World
is an upcoming Japanese-American traditionally-computer animated television series based upon Nintendo's flagship Super Mario franchise. It is co-produced by Nintendo and Disney Television Animation and will scheduled to premiere sometime in July 4, 2014 on Disney Channel with reruns on Disney XD and Nintendo Video. Premise The series revolves around Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Toad defending the Mushroom Kingdom from the King of Koopas, Bowser. Episodes The show is currently greenlit for one season with an order of 26 episodes. Each episode consists of 2 segments, bringing a total of 52 segments ordered to air. Cast Most of the characters in the series retain their current main voice actors from the recent Mario games. Main * Mario (voiced by Charles Martinet) is the eponymous main protagonist of the series. He is an Italian plumber who often defends the Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach from evil threats, usually from Bowser, and is often regarded as a hometown hero of Toad Town's community. It is shown that he does have romantic feelings for Princess Peach, though it is not always obvious. * Luigi (voiced by Charles Martinet) the deuteragonist of the show who is Mario's younger and taller brother. As Mario's youngest brother, he is often in his brother's shadows and secretly hopes to rise to a higher fame than his older brother. He also gets scared quite easily. * Princess Peach (voiced by Samantha Kelly) is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and the tritagonist of the show. As the current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, she holds responsibility of running the kingdom and hopes to maintain it in one peace. She has also won the hearts of both Mario and Bowser, creating a striking love triangle between the two and her. * Toad (voiced by Samantha Kelly) is Princess Peach's most loyal attendant and the secondary tritagonist of the show. He tags along with Princess Peach when he is needed and is a very good friend with both Mario and Luigi. * Bowser (voiced by Kenny James) is the main antagonist of the show who tries to take over the Mushroom Kingdom with his army, the Koopa Troop. He is Mario's bitter rival and enemy and hopes to induce a fiery end of Mario. He also has a crush on Princess Peach and hopes to win her heart some day. Major * The Koopa Troop (various actors) make up a majority of Bowser's army and are mostly loyal to their leader. * Yoshi (voiced by Kazumi Totaka) * Plessie * Toadsworth (voiced by Charles Martinet) * Bowser Jr. (voiced by Caety Sagoian) * Kamek * Koopalings (voiced by Lani Minella, Mike Vaughn, Dan Falcone, and David J. Goldfarb) * Boom Boom (voiced by Lani Minella) * Pom Pom (voiced by Lani Minella) Recurring * Princess Daisy (voiced by Deanna Mustard) * Rosalina (voiced by Laura Fey Smith) * Lubba (voiced by Dex Manley) Minor * Wario (voiced by Charles Martinet) * Waluigi (voiced by Charles Martinet) * Donkey Kong (voiced by Takashi Nagasako) * Diddy Kong (voiced by Katsumi Suzuki) * Nabbit Production The show itself was conceived as an updated spiritual successor to DIC Entertainment's The Adventures of Super Mario Bros., Super Mario World, and most specifically The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! as the show shares a very similar premise with the new upcoming television series. Along as being conceived as a spiritual successor, the show is intended to be more faithful to the main series with a lot of the characters' personalities remaining intact, introducing more characters from the main Mario canon, and retaining their current main voice actors. The show also contains a definite humorous comical style that differs from most Mario media, reported to be influenced by Disney Television Animation's Mickey Mouse and Wander Over Yonder. The show is reported to have an art style that has been claimed to be "different than the usual Mario style, but also very familiar in a way." While virtually everything in design is faithful to the original material, the art style is new to the series. The art style is very similar to materials such as Walt Disney Animation's Paperman and Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls: Dance Pantsed due to the animation style that the show will use. The show will be animated using computer generated graphics, using character models that are strongly faithful to their recent in-game models. Shading and filtering effects are then used to give the characters and the environment a 2D flat-based look. Additionally, traditionally animated outlines are layered on top of all the previously made animation. The art style is often described as a mix between the recent 3D Mario games and the classic 2D artwork used for old Mario games and other recent games such as Super Mario 3D Land. Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Mario Category:TV Shows Category:Nintendo Category:Disney Category:Some other 7th thing.